Third time's the charm
by BlackMagicians
Summary: The tables were finally turned and victory tasted even sweeter than he'd imagined.


**Title: **Third time's the charm

**Pairing: **Yassen/Alex

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **The tables were finally turned and victory tasted even sweeter than he'd imagined.

**A/N: **Just a drabble that popped into my head, since Alex is always getting the rough end of the stick. There's very little plot, just boysex.

The first time, he hadn't stood a chance. Clumsy, childish lips had pressed eagerly against the older assassin's and for a fleeting moment he'd been in control, illusion shattered when Gregorovich growled and shoved him roughly against the wall. He'd played on Alex's innocence, making him squirm and scream under the more experienced touch, and Alex had been nothing more than a puppet. He'd been taken mercilessly on the narrow bed, his unrestrained cries punctuated only by an occasional grunt from the man still very much in command. Yassen had come without a word, shoving his hips roughly against the boy's as he simply took what he wanted, breath coming quickly for a few seconds before he'd redressed and left Alex lying there, cum dripping from his ass and bruises already blossoming into life.

The second time, he was more prepared. He'd had others lovers in the three years that had elapsed, determined not to make a fool of himself if it ever happened again, but was hard pressed to retain his confidence in the face of a man who seemed an expert at making him fall to pieces. This time he'd had enough control to respond to the Russian's advances, own hands making their way under the man's shirt, ghosting over the defined musculature and tugging his nipples as they battled for dominance, lips bloody and eyes darkened with lust. Yassen had grabbed a handful of blond curls and had pushed him, roughly, to his knees, but Alex didn't mind. The noises the man made while Alex sucked purposefully on his cock were enough to make him smirk triumphantly around the mouthful, revelling in the effect he was having on such a reserved man. There was more desperation this time when Yassen thrust into him but it was still Alex at his mercy, held in place with one hand gripping his hip and the other fisting his erection. Alex had come first, biting back a scream, but had dragged the assassin with him. The Russian's strangled cry was almost enough to make him hard again, but the other man was dressed and out the door before he'd had a chance to suggest another round.

The third time, he was ready. The last two years had been good to Alex; the lanky, teenage body had filled out and he stood almost half a head taller than most men, looking far more the soldier than someone involved in covert operations. He'd spent the last two months tracking the elusive Russian across the globe and had finally tracked him to a bar in Moscow. He'd ordered a drink – a double vodka on the rocks – and had met icy blue eyes as he'd thrown it back effortlessly, slipping off the bar stool and out the door. He headed around the back, knowing that the Russian wouldn't be far behind.

Alex wasn't disappointed. He'd seen the shock on the assassin's face as he'd strolled into the bar, the momentary flicker of surprise that hadn't been masked quite quickly enough. It had taken a lot of time and money, and a fair few threats, to finally discover where Yassen lived when he wasn't out on a job. Alex Rider was probably one of the last people he expected to waltz into his local pub. But he doubted it would have been enough to unsettle the man who appeared to take everything in stride; no, he knew exactly what had caused the man to slip. He'd always been told he looked like his father, even as a child, and the similarities were even more apparent now that he'd matured. When he'd finally decided that long hair was too much of an inconvenience, he'd deliberately used an old picture of his father's as a reference for the close-cut style he now sported.

Yassen wasted no time on small talk and Alex allowed himself to be pushed back against the bricks, amused to notice that he was now larger than the lithe man devouring his lips. He jerked his hips against the Russian's, grinding their erections together and drawing a hiss from the older man, and both were left gasping for breath when they finally drew apart. The Russian was tense, looking Alex over appraisingly, but the blond simply lounged against the wall as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"Come." Yassen moved off and Alex followed him, unsurprised when he was led to a dark, unassuming flat, already knowing that Yassen was currently living here. They were pressed together again immediately as they stumbled down the hallway, shirts torn and skin wounded as they fought to satisfy themselves. This time it was Alex forcing Yassen's head down, Alex moaning as that deliciously hot mouth engulfed him, but he pushed the other man off before he could finish the job. The wolfish smile he flashed the Russian left no doubts as to his intentions and he laughed as the other snarled, wrestling him to the bed, Alex's bulk pinning him in place. He was younger, stronger, fitter than Yassen was, but he knew the other still saw him as a child. He doubted that misconception would last for much longer.

The Russian had stilled, finally accepting that he was at Alex's mercy. There was more expression in those blue eyes than he'd ever seen before; anger, surprise, lust, maybe even curiosity. He trailed a hand down the side of the man's face softly before capturing his lips, rolling his hips in a way that had both men groaning. The lube he'd palmed from the Russian's nightstand was smeared liberally across both of them and Alex drew out the preparation, struggling not to come as he watched the man writhe underneath him as he stimulated the right spots with practiced ease.

Enough. His cock replaced his fingers in a quick, fluid motion, thrusting into the other without care for his wellbeing, wanting Yassen to be left feeling sore and thoroughly used after he'd finished with him. He howled in triumph as the Russian came on his own stomach, the muscles spasming around his cock immediately drawing his own release. Victory tasted even sweeter than he'd imagined.

This time, it was Yassen left lying on the bed as Alex redressed and let himself out.


End file.
